The Dolphin Dreams of Dry Land
by Myth720
Summary: Two years before he's ordinary, Haruka starts having doubts about his future. They've always been together, but what does Makoto really want? MakoHaruMako BL. COMPLETE.
1. Free?

I'm totally in love with Haruka/Makoto! Their relationship is just the type I love best, so for the first time in years I felt inspired to write a fanfiction, and decided to post it here, in hope other MakoHaru fans could enjoy.

Notes:  
* There are some references to the novel, no big spoilers.  
* I'm not a native English speaker and the story is not beta'd, but I hope there are no outrageous mistakes.  
Please let me know what you think :)

**The Dolphin Dreams of Dry Land**

**Chapter 1: Free? **

"I'm sick of you fussing over me like a big brother," Haruka said brashly, raising his eyes to look at his friend's face. As expected, the taller boy had an awkward, apologetic smile on his lips. He didn't get it at all, that idiot. Haruka huffed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sick of you. Won't you just leave me alone already?"

"Haru—"

"Stop saying my name all the time, it's annoying." Haruka didn't want to hear his voice. "The truth is, I've never even liked you. I only hung around with you because you didn't have any friends and I felt sorry for you," he added coldly. The smile disappeared from Makoto's face. He was probably confused, trying to asses if Haruka was serious or not.

_'Just figure it out and go away already'_ Haruka thought. He didn't want to continue this conversation, it was tiresome and he really couldn't stand looking at Makoto anymore.

"We're already seniors, we can't do these pointless things anymore. For now, let's not see each other again, or I'll really grow to hate you."

Makoto folded his lips into a thin line. Haruka knew that expression well. He was trying not to cry. As big as he was, he was such a child sometimes.

"Sorry I bothered you, I'll go," Makoto finally uttered and turned away, his broad shoulders slumped. He stepped out of Haruka's house, sliding the door shut behind him without looking back.

Haruka sighed. Finally he was free.

* * *

The thing about growing up with someone is they become such a constant in your daily life routine, you no longer know what to do when you're on your own. Makoto wasn't just a normal best friend; they've been together since kindergarten and lived close by. Haruka couldn't even remember his life before Makoto, they've done everything together – Makoto knew him better than his own parents did. And it was thanks to Makoto that Haruka fell in love with the water.

And there were all the firsts too. The first kiss – Makoto stole that one. He said it was just a joke, but Haruka knew better. The first sexual experience – it was Makoto's fault too, noticing things he shouldn't have. Haruka blushed as he remembered. They were entering puberty and still took baths together; that one was his own fault too. The first time they went all the way – As usual, Haruka was just going along, but he couldn't deny it felt good. And Makoto actually improved with time - at first he was too forceful, just like the way he is with his swimming.

_'Stop it.'_ Haruka commanded his brain. _'Stop thinking useless things, it's over.'_

But it was strange going to school alone. That Makoto, even if he had to take his younger siblings to their school, he would go all the way back to go with Haruka to school. It was probably to make sure Haruka didn't decide to skip school again and stay in the bath all day, but Haruka really hated it when he'd done that. Haruka's mother did ask Makoto to look after him before she left to join her husband, but Makoto didn't need to seriously take her role.

Dragging his feet all the way, Haruka barely made it to class before the bell rung. He slumped down on his seat and yawned without reserve. Then, as usual, he glanced to his side, intending to ask Makoto to copy his homework. But the person sitting behind Makoto's desk was not Makoto. It was a girl, Haruka couldn't bother remembering her name. She smiled at him and said Makoto asked to switch seats with her, blaming his bad eyesight.

Haruka raised his head, searching through the class. He spotted Makoto, sitting on the opposite side of the class, first row next to the wall. It was the first time they had not been sitting next to each other in how many years?

_'Oh well, who cares. That works._' Haruka thought and folded his arms behind his head.

* * *

Makoto didn't show up for club activity after school either. Nagisa was all upset, bombarding Haruka with questions.

"I told you I don't know!" Haruka growled and quickly jumped into the pool. Rei was already swimming his second pool.

The cool water embraced his body gently like a lover's soft touch. At least that could never change. He could only feel at peace right here. Becoming one with the water, there was no need to think or worry or talk, and the water accepted him just the way he was. As he finished his crawl, he reached out his hand as he had always done. Usually, Makoto's strong hand would grab him and pull him out of the water, but as Haruka raised his head, he remembered Makoto wasn't there. He leaned on the pool's wall and clutched his right palm into a fist, staring at it for a moment. It was just one more thing he would have to get used to. Makoto wasn't going to do that forever anyway, was he?

"How come you don't know where he is?" Haruka was shaken out of his thoughts by Nagisa, who arrived at his side inside the pool. "You're always together, aren't you?" The blond stared at him in suspicion.

Haruka scowled. "We're not. I told you I don't know, I don't know!"

"Guys, this is bad!" They heard their manager's voice and looked up to see her slim legs dashing towards them. They raised their heads to the rest of her body, she was clearly out of breath and waving a paper in her hand. Rei also stopped swimming and turned to look at her.

"Makoto is quitting the club!" She yelled, looking directly at Haruka. "He just gave me his resignation form!"

"EEEEH?!" Both Nagisa and Rei let out at once. Haruka just huffed and turned around, intending to continue swimming, but Nagisa grabbed his arm.

"What's going on, Haru-chan?" he asked. "Did something happen? Mako-chan wouldn't just quit."

Haruka pulled his arm away from the younger boy. "He's free to do whatever he wants."

"But there's got to be a reason, did he say anything?" Rei asked, looking up at Gou.

The red haired rubbed her chin, holding the paper close to her chest. "Well, he said since he's a senior now, he wants to focus on studying and won't have time for club activities."

"Well, that makes sense, doesn't it?" Rei tugged at his goggles. "He needs to study for the university entrance exam."

Gou sighed. "Well, that's true, but…"

Nagisa wasn't as easily convinced. "Haru-chan also needs to take that exam, no?"

The three looked at Haruka. He turned away from their gaze.

"What are we going to do about the relay without Mako-chan?" Nagisa continued and then slammed his hand in the water, splashing. "I know! Let's scout first years! There's gotta be some that are interested in swimming!"

Haruka huffed and pulled his goggles back onto his eyes. All the useless talking. If he could only swim and forget about the rest of the world, it would be for the best.

_tbc._


	2. That Ordinary Future

Episode 6 gave me all the HaruMako feels so I hurried up with chapter 2... Hope you'll like it.

Thank you for reading! please feel free to leave a message, I'd love to hear from other HaruMako fans.

Enjoy! ^_^

**The Dolphin Dreams of Dry Land**

**Chapter 2: That Ordinary Future **

It was the week before when Haruka realized for the first time that they are on the brink of adulthood and he had no idea what he was going to do with his life. Makoto was supposed to come over for dinner. It wasn't that they made plans or anything, they never have. But Makoto would nearly always show up, except for occasions when he would have dinner with his family instead. So when Haruka finished grilling the fish and Makoto still hasn't shown up, he decided to take a stroll outside and after stepping down the stone stairs and giving the local street cat a short pat, he buzzed the bell of Makoto's house.

He could hear shouting and the dashing feet of the younger siblings – that house was always too high on energy, sometimes it wore him out.

"Ah, Haru-chan!" The little girl smiled brightly at him, her young brother was pouting at her side – obviously he lost the race to the door. Haruka smiled softly. "Hey, your brother home?" he asked.

Mrs. Tachibana showed up behind the two children. "Oh, Haruka-kun, how are you?"

Haruka answered politely. He couldn't ask her or Makoto's father to stop calling him by his name, so he had to bear with it.

"Makoto went to the open day at the university," she told him after the small talk ceased. "I thought you went with him."

"Open day?" Haruka pondered out loud. Come to think of it, the teacher said something about it, but he didn't really listen.

"He's started to look into universities, to decide what to study… have you already decided, Haruka-kun?"

_'Already decided…'_ Haruka rubbed his neck, feeling embarrassed. He, who had always looked forward to finally be 'ordinary', had not thought even once about what he would do when he becomes just that, an ordinary adult. Last year, when they were in 2nd year of high school, they had to fill a form with their desired universities, but it was acceptable to still not have any wishes. Now that they were seniors though… he never even asked Makoto about it. The truth was he didn't care.

"He brought a few pamphlets and he's even looking at schools in Tokyo," the mother continued talking.

"Tokyo?" Haruka perked his head.

"I'm kind of worried that he wants to go there." She let out a nervous laughter. Her laugh sounded a lot like her son's. "What would we do without him here?" She put her hands on her young children's heads. "Right?" Her smiling face was also a lot like her son's.

"Onii-chan would never go to Tokyo even if he wanted to!" the little girl announced. "Because he wouldn't want to leave Haru-chan alone."

"That's…" Haruka blushed and scratched his cheek. "Well…"

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan… let's play!" The boy grabbed Haruka's hand, dragging him inside.

After exhausting the young boy to sleep in Makoto's bedroom, Haruka put down the playstation control and looked around the room. He didn't remember Makoto saying anything about universities and where or what he wanted to study. He did talk a lot about school and their homework and exams, to the point Haruka would stop listening. That was usually when Makoto would make his move and advance on Haruka. Very sly, Haruka could not resist him after his walls took the damage with the boring talk first.

Just like Mrs. Tachibana had said, there were a few pamphlets on the desk. Haruka got up and took a look. How long was Makoto thinking about this? It felt like there was a whole side of him that he just didn't share with Haruka, and Haruka was definitely not used to that.

"Tokyo…" he mumbled quietly when he spotted a pamphlet of a Tokyo university. Tokyo had the sea, but it wasn't a pretty sea like over here. And Tokyo was huge. Tokyo was like its own country within Japan. Why would Makoto want to go there and leave everything behind?

It was getting late and Makoto still hadn't shown up, so Haruka picked up the sleeping boy from Makoto's bed and carried him to his own bedroom, before heading back to his house.

* * *

The thoughts about the future continued to plague Haruka's mind as he walked back home and as he sat down to feed the stray cats in his backyard. What did he want to do when he grows up? Nothing came to mind. He just wanted to swim. Unlike Rin, he didn't care much for competitive swimming or becoming an Olympic swimmer. Even though competing against Rin was always exciting to the point his blood was boiling in his veins, Haruka just wanted to feel the water. But wouldn't Rin's dream make perfect sense for him too? A career in swimming - he could swim as much as he wanted, and compete with top class swimmers. However, the strict training regime and working with coaches seemed too tiresome. And anyway, he refused to swim anything but free style.

Haruka gave the cat one last pat and got up. He decided to submerge those thoughts, along with his head, inside the bath.

He didn't know how long he'd been under water, maybe he even dozed off in there for a few seconds, but suddenly strong arms pulled his body up.

"Haru!" Makoto shook him almost violently. "What are you doing?! I was calling your name and you wouldn't come up!" He sounded frantic.

"You're so noisy, I was just relaxing."

"I told you before, don't fall asleep in the bath! You scare the shit out of me, Haru."

Haruka scowled and stepped away from Makoto's arms, reaching for his towel. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked and dried his hair. "It's late."

"I've come to apologize for missing dinner," Makoto said and grabbed the towel from Haruka's hands and continued to dry Haruka's hair. "You probably only had fish again."

"You don't have to come here if you don't like it." How many times have they had the same conversation? Yet Makoto would never talk about what he really wanted to. Under the towel, Haruka's studied Makoto's face, and that calm smile that hid everything away. Makoto was really sly.

"I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed," Haruka broke the silence when the towel touched his shoulders. As he turned to walk away, he thought better of it and grabbed Makoto's hand, dragging him out with him.

"Wait, Haru, I still haven't taken a shower…" Makoto started saying. He really doesn't get a clue, does he?

"Take it in the morning," Haruka said and a faint blush spread on his cheeks. He could feel himself hardening under the tight swimming suit. He really couldn't get any more direct than that.

_tbc._


	3. Confession, Realization and Decision

Thank you for the reviews, glad you like this story. Sorry for the confusion about the timeline, I thought the first line ('it was the week before when…') would make it clear it takes place before chapter 1. Anyway, this chapter is also set before chapter 1, as you may guess once you read it.

Also, you might have noticed by now, this story is set entirely in Haruka's POV (hence the title, too ^^). Mako-chan is a sweetheart (or as the Japanese fangirls call him, an angel (o^^o)), and while admittedly I have a thing for hurt/comfort and would love to 'torture' him just so Haru-chan could comfort him, this time I wanted to try and see him from Haruka's eyes.

Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

**The Dolphin Dreams of Dry Land**

**Chapter 3: Confession, Realization and Decision**

Haruka tried to forget all the distressing thoughts about his future. The school year had just started. There was still time. At any rate, it was best to concentrate on the swimming contests they were facing in a couple of months. He had already made a promise with Rin to meet again at the prefecturals. The classroom begun to empty as the students headed to get ready for their P.E lesson. Makoto wasn't there to nudge him and so Haruka remained seated, staring blankly at the window, his head supported by his hand. The wind was blowing the sakura petals from the trees, swirling them around like a pinkish blizzard. In the road between the trees, two students dressed in the school's P.E tracksuit came into view. As they drew nearer, Haruka realized it was Makoto. Makoto walking with a girl. He was talking cheerfully to her and she was laughing back, covering her mouth with her hand. Makoto could always speak so naturally with anyone. It was annoying.

"Ah, uh, Sorry… Nanase-kun?" A hesitant girl's voice forced him to look away from the two outside.

He stared at the girl in front of him. She was in his class, but he didn't remember her name. He'd not bothered remembering anyone's name.

"Yes?" he asked when he realized she was waiting for his acknowledgement.

She blushed and shifted her eyes. "I… uh…" she murmured and he tried not to lose patience. He hoped she wasn't going to confess to him or something tiresome like that, usually girls only found him attractive from afar and stayed away from him. Makoto was the girl magnet.

"Could you… perhaps… give this to Tachibana-kun? …Please!" she blurted and bowed, stretching her hands before her.

Haruka stared at the envelope she was holding out for him. When he didn't pick it up, she raised her head.

"Is that a love letter?" he asked quietly. Why do girls do tiresome things like that, he would never understand.

Still bowing, she just nodded, biting her lips.

"Why don't you give it to him directly?" he asked. It wouldn't be the first time Makoto would be confessed to. How many girls had it been? Makoto turned them all down. Sometimes Haruka wondered what kind of girl would be the one Makoto wouldn't turn down. It was bound to happen one day. Even though they did those things together, it would have to stop one day… when they grow up and become ordinary. _The future again_, Haruka cursed inwardly.

The girl mumbled something and he looked at her impassively, with just an ounce of pity. She was fighting back her tears, and clearly mustered all her courage, waiting for everyone to leave, before she could speak to the most unsociable guy at the school, who just happened to be best friends with one of the most sociable guys around.

"I'll give it to him," he said quietly and snatched the letter from her hand, putting it in his bag.

"Thank you!" the girl uttered and ran out of the classroom.

The bell started ringing and Haruka forced himself out of the chair. He still had to change for P.E class.

* * *

He forgot about the letter completely until later that night. He was starting to doze off when Makoto sat up on the edge of the bed and bent over to get his underwear. Haruka opened a lazy eye and looked at his friend's broad back. The fresh finger marks he had put on it were still red.

"You're going?" he asked with a yawn and rolled to the other side.

"Yeah, it's late," Makoto said and Haruka could hear the gentle smile in his voice.

_'Just stay here.'_ "Bye then," he said.

"Bye." A moment later, Haruka could feel the bigger boy's weight on the bed again and then Makoto was hovering over him, smiling. "A good night kiss."

"No, go away." Haruka refused with a frown, but still let Makoto have his way. He opened his mouth, allowing his friend's tongue to roam freely. He sighed deeply and reluctantly started reacting, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck and pulling him close as their tongues continued to wrestle.

Haruka won; Makoto was the first to break the kiss, drawing a breath. "Good night." He smiled again and got up from the bed. Haruka closed his eyes. That guy was annoying, but he would make a good husband one day… _Ah_. Haruka opened his eyes again.

"Makoto." He turned around again just as the boy pulled up his pants.

"Hm?"

"I forgot. A girl asked me to give you a letter today, it's in my bag," Haruka said drowsily.

"A letter?" Makoto repeated, he was now buttoning down his shirt. "Just give it to me tomorrow." As expected from Makoto, he was too kind to ask Haruka to throw it away. Even though he was going to reject the girl, he was going to see her face to face and apologize politely.

"No, she really went through a lot of trouble to give it to me," Haruka found himself saying. "Just take it now."

"Haru-chan is so kind," Makoto said with a smile.

"Shut up," Haruka grouched. "And don't add –chan!" He threw the spare pillow at the laughing boy.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll take it." Makoto picked up the pillow and put it back on the bed.

"You're really popular today, aren't you?" Haruka grabbed the pillow and hugged it, leaning on it as he studied Makoto.

"Hm?"

"I saw you walking with a girl today at the school. Did she confess too?"

Makoto blushed. "Ah, you mean Kazuya-chan?"

"Her name is Kazuya?" Haruka asked, annoyed that the girl had such a guy name, while he was stuck with 'Haruka'.

"We were just talking. She wants to go to Tokyo for university."

_'Tokyo again…'_ Haruka put down the pillow and sat up, folding his knees to his chest. "Makoto, do you want to go to Tokyo?"

"Me?" Makoto started tying his tie. It was such a tiresome thing to do when he lived about 2 minutes away and would be taking it off again in less than 10 minutes. "I thought about it."

Haruka's eyes widened a bit, against his will. _'Just when did he think about it?'_

"What about you, Haru?"

_'Don't change the subject!'_ "Such a big city is too tiresome. I rather stay here, near the sea!" Haruka said quickly, feeling annoyed.

"Just as I thought." Makoto smiled. "This town is perfect for you, Haru."

Haruka blushed and looked away. "That's why I didn't go with my parents, right?" he muttered.

"Don't worry," Makoto said and smoothed his tie. "I'll stay here to take care of you, I won't leave you alone."

"I can take care of myself just fine," Haruka grumbled. "I don't need you."

Makoto just smiled again, said another good night and another see you tomorrow and left the room. Haruka lied back down, but he was no longer tired.

It was a long night, and by the time the rays of dawn penetrated his room from the sides of the curtains, Haruka had come to realize it wasn't so much that Makoto was smothering him with all the motherly attention, as much as it was him who was suffocating Makoto and limiting him to Haruka's small world. Makoto was a stupid kind of guy that wouldn't do anything selfish. He would put his family and friends before his own needs and wants. He would never be _free_.

And it was that time, just before finally dozing off in the early hours of the morning, that Haruka had decided that he would set Makoto free.

_tbc._


	4. Not Free

Sorry to have kept you waiting. I wanted to watch the next episode first to adjust my view on Haruka & Rin's relationship better. Although I understood Rin's motivation, I did not like his behavior and how he cannot accept Haruka the way he is, and completely doesn't understand him (well, I guess that's why I'm drawn to MakoHaru in the first place). So, as this fic takes place a few months after the episode, I've written it in my idealistic hope that by the end of the series they'll be friends again, and yet continue to rival each other to swim faster. If the series ends up differently, well, can't be helped ^^

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Dolphin Dreams of Dry Land**

**Chapter 4: Not Free**

Haruka raised his head from the pool and watched Nagisa dragging a trio of first-year students to the poolside. Rei and Gou followed them.

"Yo~ho, Haru-chan! Check out our new club members!" Nagisa said and waved cheerfully at Haruka.

"We keep telling you, senpai, we haven't agreed to…" The freshmen stopped talking when Haruka pulled himself up from the pool.

With shining eyes, Gou handed him a towel. He looked at the boys. Average height, average build… he hoped they at least knew how to swim, unlike the last time Nagisa went on a recruiting mission. Haruka's eyes wandered off to Rei. Well, he turned out all right. Good swimmer too.

"It's too bad Mako-chan already went home," Nagisa said with a sigh. "He could teach them backstroke for the relay. Oh well, I'll ask him anyway. I'm sure he would agree."

"That's why we said we're not joi…" the three futilely tried to persuade Nagisa out of the idea.

"By the way, we need a new captain, right?" Gou intervened.

"I thought Rei-chan is the new captain." Nagisa looked at her.

"Who decided?!" Rei burst out, fixing his glasses. "I don't recall!"

"I also thought Rei is the new captain," Haruka said quietly.

"Right, right?" Nagisa beamed at him, tilting his head.

"Okay, so that's one thing decided," Gou said, writing down in her notebook.

"Like I said—" Rei started protesting, but then took a deep breath and sunk his head. "Oh, whatever." He recovered after a brief moment and looked at the three freshmen.

"So, you three, go put on a swimming suit and let's see what you got," he told them in a commanding voice.

"Ohh, already very captain-like!" Nagisa said in awe, beating his fist in his palm.

The three new students gave up on their attempts to leave and followed Rei to the dressing room.

"So, Haru-chan, are you going to ask Mako-chan?" Nagisa turned to Haruka.

"Ask him what?"

"To train the newcomers. It shouldn't take too much of his study time."

"Don't want to. You said you'd ask him." Haruka made a face.

"Ne, Haruka-senpai, did something happen between you two?" Gou asked.

"Nothing special." He shrugged. "I'm going home."

"Ehh? But we're only starting now!" Nagisa cried out. "I wanted Haru-chan to impress the new kids…"

"No thank you! I'm going to the fish market," Haruka grumbled and walked away, before the two could bother him with another word.

* * *

Haruka never imagined his little plan to drive Makoto away would actually be such a success. Makoto was always either too stubborn or too stupid, no matter how cold Haruka had been to him, he would still follow him around like a big puppy. That's why Haruka decided to use particularly cruel words this time. He hated to see the hurt look on Makoto's face, but he knew that if he looked away, Makoto would think he wasn't serious. So he had to look him in the eyes and spit more venom than he ever had before. The truth was he didn't even remember how he became friends with Makoto, it was just a fact he grew older with. If anything, it was more likely Makoto was the one feeling sorry for and trying to befriend the kid no one played with.

Still, Haruka was sure Makoto would try to talk to him again the day after, two days tops, instead of giving up so quickly on their friendship. They were free of each other now, but Haruka didn't feel free at all.

"Yo." He raised his head when he heard the familiar voice. Rin was standing in front of him, dressed in his team's uniform. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Just felt like racing you for some reason," Haruka said, narrowing his eyes. Maybe some serious swimming was what he needed to take his mind off everything.

"That would be nice, unfortunately the pool is under maintenance right now," Rin said and peeked over Haruka's back. "Where's Makoto?"

Haruka clicked his tongue in annoyance. Rin wasn't like the others. He _knew_ they weren't always together.

"We're not always together," he muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Rin laughed. "Of course you are. He's like your loyal dog or something." He was doing that on purpose.

Haruka sighed, deciding to drop the subject all together. He straightened up and looked at the red-head. "Hey, Rin. Are you going to university?"

"Huh? What's with this weird question?" Rin eyed him. "Of course I am, right here."

"Here?"

Rin gestured behind him. "I'm at the high school department now, but it's an escalator school. The university's swim team is ranked 4th in the entire country!" He boasted. "When I'll join, we will rank 1st!"

Haruka smiled faintly. Rin had his future all figured out, it was impressive.

"I envy you," he said quietly. He didn't intend Rin to hear that, but Rin cocked his head, puzzled.

"Never mind."

"Wait, Haru." Rin grabbed Haruka's wrist, pulling him back. "What's this about, you envying me? I thought we already settled our issues that time."

"It's nothing like that." Haruka pulled his hand back and looked away. "You're going to be an Olympic swimmer, right? You don't need to think of troublesome things like a future career, school or entrance exams."

"What's up with that?" Rin asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you depressed or something?"

"I'm not depressed," Haruka snapped.

"Of course I worry about all those things. I don't live in a bubble, everyone has concerns about their future!" Rin folded his arms. "Would be nice to have everything laid down for you, but it's not like that. You have to work hard to make things happen. I have to study hard, because no matter how great my swimming is, the school wants to succeed academically too, it's a _school_," he stressed on the last word. "They kick out students that fail."

"They do?"

"Eventually they do. Anyway, what about you? Don't you want to be a professional swimmer?"

"Not really…" Haruka shrugged.

Rin huffed. "Such a waste. There were times in my life you were the only thing that kept me going forward… I had to overcome you." Rin narrowed his eyes. "You used to be my touchstone. When you don't show interest, I feel a little cheated!"

"Sorry." Haruka lowered his head. "I really don't know what I want to do."

"Then become a professional swimmer!" Rin put his hands on Haruka's shoulders and moved closer to him. "Can't you see it's your fate? It's what you were born to be. And we could compete on international stage, represent Japan—"

"That seems like too much responsibility." Haruka looked away. "I just want to swim."

"And what other job would pay you to swim all the time?"

Haruka thought about it briefly. Rin was probably right. Besides, being an adult meant taking responsibility, or so they say.

"Maybe you're right," he admitted quietly.

"Of course I'm right." Rin grinned and let go of him. After a brief moment he snapped his fingers and grabbed Haruka's shoulders again, shaking him slightly. "Oi, Haru. Just transfer to this school!"

"Huh? Of course I won't do that!" Haruka pushed Rin's hands away.

"Why not? The entrance exam is a bit difficult, but you're not stupid, you'll pull it off. Then you won't have to worry about university, and you'll have higher chance of getting elected. Don't you see it'd be the perfect move for you?"

"We would be in the same club though, wouldn't it be boring?"

"We could compete every day."

"How tiresome."

Rin huffed. "Man, you're so stubborn. I dunno how Makoto puts up with you."

Haruka inhaled. He didn't even think about that guy. Rin was really a great distraction. What would Makoto do if Haruka transferred to Rin's school? Before, probably transfer with him… but now…

"Oh speaking of that guy, he's really thinking of going to Tokyo, huh?"

Haruka raised his eyes in surprise as Rin spoke. How would Rin know that much?

"He asked me about universities with strong swimming clubs the other day. It's nice he's still looking to continue swimming, I always thought he did that just because of you."

"No, he's the one who…" Haruka started saying but stopped. Makoto did love swimming, but it was a different kind of love than Haruka's. It was an internal struggle for him, always fighting with himself and his fears. But it was one thing he did for himself, not for Haruka.

"Anyway, I have to go back to the gym. Think about what I said." Rin tapped on Haruka's shoulder and walked away.

_tbc._


	5. Peeling Back the Layers

**The Dolphin Dreams of Dry Land**

**Chapter 5: Peeling Back the Layers**

By the second week Haruka had not spoken to Makoto, he was already feeling completely miserable. For all the times he yelled at Makoto that he didn't need him, his life felt like it was falling apart without him around. So this was what it felt like to lose a constant. He didn't even feel like this when his parents left. Even sinking in his bath or swimming in the pool didn't help ease his mind anymore. There were nights he dreamed that Makoto was back and everything was all right again in his world. Then he would wake up and reach out to caress the unused pillow that had already forgotten the shape of Makoto's head.

Plan B was art therapy. It wasn't anything close to what he felt inside the water, but Haruka felt relaxed when he was drawing. For some reason he was actually a gifted artist. He could draw and sculpt and carve in wood, and before Makoto dragged him to the swimming club when they were kids, he was in the art club. When they were little, Makoto was always impressed with his drawings, even if it was nothing but a messy doodle. Haruka sighed. He ended up thinking about Makoto again. When he looked at the paper, even the character he scribbled on it looked a lot like Makoto. Haruka crumpled the drawing and threw it to the paper basket. So much for art therapy.

As for Makoto, he had done a great job avoiding Haruka. At the first few days, Haruka was concerned that Makoto would read into him and come back, and tried his best to keep a blank face whenever Makoto was nearby. That was when he still expected Makoto to come back running and beg Haruka to forgive him for whatever it was he had done that pissed Haruka off so much. Haruka no longer remembered what it was; he was just looking for a chance to snap at him. Anyway, even when they walked right in front of each other in the hallway, Makoto completely ignored him and looked ahead as though Haruka was nothing but air.

It hurt. It hurt more than he had ever imagined it would. They never had a fight as kids, because Makoto was stupid like that, he accepted any scorn, insult or a shove with a patient, kind smile. That guy was clearly not human.

Another thing that hurt Haruka more than he thought possible was that Makoto was now someone else's constant companion. He often hung out with that girl with the boyish name, Kazuya, to the point everyone in class thought they were dating. Haruka didn't particularly care for class gossip, but he wasn't deaf. The guys in their class joked that Makoto dumped 'Haruka-san' (It was how the guys referred to him to make fun of his girly name) for a guy.

* * *

The freshman trio in the club were racing in the pool. Rei was timing them, while Gou was writing notes at his side and Nagisa was in charge of the cheering. It was warm and sunny, so their teacher also showed up, drinking by the poolside and doing her work in leisure. She raised her head when she saw Haruka walk towards the pool.

"Ah, Nanase-kun, how come you're not going to Tokyo?"

"Tokyo?" He turned to look at her.

"Well, Tachibana-kun is going today, isn't he?" She shrugged. "I was sure you'd go with him."

"No," he said quietly. His heart was racing. Makoto was leaving? He wasn't going to stay?

The teacher smiled softly. "He's really making his own future, that boy," she said and lifted her finger, closing her eyes as she continued speaking, "as the great Shakespeare once said, it is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves!"

Haruka just panted in response; it was difficult for him to breathe. He wanted Makoto to make his own choices about the future, but a part of him – a part that he had always ignored, but was now rattling so bad inside of him that he could ignore it no longer – that part of him had hoped Makoto's future had a place for him in it.

And with that final realization, he picked up his legs and ran. He ran all the way back to their neighborhood and stopped breathless in front of Makoto's house. Maybe Makoto still hadn't left. What time was the train to Tokyo, there was no direct train – his mind was fervently trying to work it out, but he had no idea what he was going to say to Makoto. He had no right to stop him from going. As he regained his breath, Haruka started thinking he should head home and let it be. Makoto went on with his life; he should be able to do that too.

"Oh, Haruka-kun, it's been a while!" Makoto's mother startled him from behind. "How have you been?"

Haruka just nodded, his face flushed. From her tone of voice, he deducted Makoto hadn't told her they were no longer friends.

"I keep asking Makoto to invite you over for dinner, but he always says you're busy." She confirmed it for him.

"Yeah," he mumbled, feeling stupid.

"If you're not busy now, why don't you come in, I still need to make dinner for the kids."

"Ah, it's okay, auntie. I don't want to trouble…" he tried to refuse politely.

But Mrs. Tachibana was as forceful as her son, and he found himself in the kitchen, helping her cook. The children have not returned from school yet so the house was quiet. Makoto must have left already, he didn't dare to ask.

"So what do you say, Makoto finally got a girlfriend, huh?"

Haruka stopped cutting the onion. "What?" His eyes were stinging.

"Oh, he denies it of course, but he must have told you. Tell me the truth." She smiled at him. "She's really pretty, I'm happy for him."

Haruka rubbed his eyes, which only made the stinging worse. His eyes filled with water. "I don't know her…" he mumbled quietly. He could barely hear what Mrs. Tachibana was saying. Like her son, she had a tendency to go off chatting endlessly.

"…And now he's going with her to Tokyo!" That part he could hear well.

He put down the knife and bit his lips, shutting his teary eyes.

"I told him to be careful because I'm too young to be a grandmother," she laughed at her own joke.

Haruka clutched his fists. He couldn't do this anymore. He just couldn't.

"I need to go to Tokyo," he said quietly and turned to face her. "Tell me where he went, please."

"Haruka-kun, your eyes." She finally saw his face. "Come here and wash them." She gestured at the sink and handed him a towel.

"It's just the onion," he mumbled oafishly.

_tbc._


	6. Journey to Dry Land

**The Dolphin Dreams of Dry Land**

**Chapter 6: Journey to Dry Land**

Haruka rested his head back against the train's window, and sneaked a side peek at the early morning scenery. The ocean was becoming a thinner line in the horizon. There were only two other passengers in the car. He was impatient and hopped on the first train. After transferring to the bullet train, he was scheduled to arrive in Tokyo by noon. That should give him enough time to find the hotel… and Makoto.

What was he even going to say to Makoto when he sees him?

_'Don't go.'_

He clicked his tongue and clutched the note Mrs. Tachibana scribbled down for him. It had the hotel's details, as well as the universities Makoto was planning on visiting, and even the phone number of the girl Makoto was with, just in case he couldn't reach Makoto. It took him five times of reading through the note to remember with a start he had forgotten his mobile phone charging at home. He had rarely used it, so grabbing it before running to catch the first train had completely escaped his mind. That meant calling Makoto was out of the question, he didn't even remember the number. He did remember Makoto's house number, because the landline only had one digit difference from his own, but what good would it do him in Tokyo?

_'Don't worry,'_ he told himself and looked at the note again. It shouldn't be difficult to find the hotel. Mrs. Tachibana even wrote for him in exact details the train lines, stations and exits he needed. _'The transportation in Tokyo is very convenient',_ she said. _'World class'._

* * *

After falling asleep in the comfortable seat of the shinkansen, Haruka had finally arrived in Tokyo for the first time in his life. He stepped outside the train, hoisting his kitbag over his shoulder and looked around. There were so many people hurrying in every direction, he almost felt disoriented. Checking the note in his hand, he started searching for a sign that would direct him to the Chuo line. He needed to get to the hotel in Shinjuku. His other option was to go to Waseda University, for the campus tour Makoto had in his schedule for today.

Haruka furrowed his brow. Either choice was a whole other train line, in a different direction of that freakishly big station. Why did Tokyo have to be so damn huge?!

Deciding to go to the hotel, Haruka made his way to the JR lines. He found the platform he needed easily enough and stood behind the yellow line, waiting for the train to arrive. More and more people arrived at the platform, some lined behind him. The train arrived; packed with people to the point Haruka had second thoughts about boarding it. How the hell was he going to get inside?! There were so many people waiting to get in too– as he was busy thinking, the people lining behind him parted into two lines at his sides, the train doors opened and all the people in the train washed out like a tidal wave, and nearly drowned Haruka.

"Ah!" he gasped when the note flew out of his hand. He couldn't catch it in time before it was trampled by the mass of people and disappeared from his eyes. He was still trying to look for it when the last few people to get off stopped pulling him away from the train. There was no sign of the note and before Haruka had any more time to think, the people previously lined behind him all dashed into the train, pushing him back towards it in another wave. The train filled up soon and he was crammed inside, surrounded by people's backs, trapped between someone's elbow and another man's shoulder. There was no way he could ride like that the entire way, he could barely breathe!

Two stations later, he finally bolted out the door and leaned on his knees, panting. His bag fell to the ground. When Haruka finally calmed down, he raised his head to look at his surroundings. "Ochanomizu," he read the station's name. Tea water? Not a bad name. The station was a small one too, thankfully. He picked up his kitbag, slinging it back on his shoulder and looked out the platform again, there was a lot of greenery on the other side; he had expected Tokyo to be gray. He wondered what he should do. There was no point going to Shinjuku without having the hotel's details. He didn't feel like cramming into another train anyway. Should he try to get to Waseda University somehow? How would he ask for the way? He looked at the people waiting at the platform. They were all holding out their smartphones, staring and clicking away at the screen. He had never seen anything like that, each and every one of them was glued to the phone, like they were in their own world.

His stomach let out a growl and he remembered he hadn't eaten anything since the bentou on the shinkansen. He'll get out of the station and figure out what to do on a full stomach.

The other side of the station had the gray metropolitan scenery Haruka had expected. Bricks and blocks of tall buildings with no charm or character, it was a far cry from the little sea-side town he left that morning. There were advertisements and signs everywhere, and way too many people. He opened the map he got at the station and checked his whereabouts.

"Oh!" he let out a gasp when he realized he was walking alongside a river – the riverbank was practically nonexistent. He rushed to the pedestrian bridge to have a look, maybe he could find a way to go down there for a little swimming.

"How filthy," he muttered in disappointment when he had a good look at the dark moss colored river. It even had some trash floating in it. With another heavy sigh, he walked away searching for a place to eat.

Since the distance in the map to Waseda University and Shinjuku did not appear to be that big, Haruka decided to avoid boarding another train and walk instead. It should take about an hour if he calculated correctly and it was still about midday, so he had time. He looked at his hands as he folded the map. He'd been out of the water for so long, his skin had dried up.

I need to soak myself soon…" he whispered to himself.

It was still spring, but it was getting hot and the sun was blazing in the clear blue skies. Haruka stopped by a vending machine at the side of the road and bought a bottle of water. He took a sip and then poured the rest of the water on the top of his head.

He heard some passersby whispering behind him, but he didn't care. The cool water on his hair and skin felt heavenly. Ordinary people could not understand that feeling. He bought another bottle and continued on his way, dripping a trail behind him. Ahead there was nothing but buildings and more buildings, with the skyscrapers of Shinjuku looming in the horizon. It took a lot more walking down busy traffic roads to realize he was lost.

He raised his head to look at the skyscrapers and assess if they were getting any closer. Behind them the sun was setting and coloring the sky in beautiful shades of pink and purple, but it was a pale comparison to the sunsets they had back home, over the sea. If only he could watch this sunset from the porch of his house, with Makoto at his side, he would never take anything in his life for granted anymore.

The closer he walked towards the skyscrapers, the more Tokyo became the spitting image of what he imagined it to be. The street neon signs flashed at him from every building and there were so many people and traffic, he got a little dizzy.

He could see signs to the Shinjuku station and finally started feeling a little relieved that he wasn't walking the wrong way after all. Somewhere in that vicinity was the hotel – he didn't remember the name, but if he could find a phone and call Makoto's house, it would work out. But where would he find a public payphone? Do they even still exist? He figured the station could still have some, but after his first experience with a busy train station he didn't feel like treading inside and looking for it. He would have to ask someone to let him use their mobile phone. He just needed to ask nicely, and maybe try to smile.

He looked around – there were a lot of salary men running about in their dashing suits, some were talking on the phone as they walked. They didn't give him as much as a glance as they hurried on their way.

He tried to stop one of them, clearing his throat, he hasn't spoken with anyone since having lunch at the seafood restaurant that had no mackerel. "Ah, excuse m—"

The man he tried to approach passed him by, as did the next two. It was dark, he was hungry, tired and dry, so he just sat on some dimly lit steps by the side of the road, and wondered why he even bothered to embark on that tiresome Tokyo adventure. How could he have hoped to find Makoto in a city of millions?

No, if he had the hotel's name, it would've been easy. If he had a phone… if he had…

His head was pounding, his body shaking. He felt like a fish on dry land, struggling with its last breath. Haruka didn't want to give up, but it looked more and more likely he was going to spend the night sleeping with the homeless under the bridge.

The train passed on that nearby bridge, and once the din was gone, suddenly, somehow, from somewhere, he heard a familiar sound. The unmistakable sound of running water. He perked up his head, hopeful. Next to him was a little garden of flowers, illuminated nicely. The sound of water was farther away. He got up and started walking towards it.

The sound of water grew stronger and soon he stood right above it. It was a unique fountain – curved in the brown red bricks as the office building area around it, it had a pool in the bottom, with cubes of varying heights lodged in it, and where Haruka stood, steps lead down to the pool, with rippling water running down the stones like small waterfalls. For Haruka it was about the same as finding an oasis in the middle of the desert. His dried body was itching and he dropped his bag to the ground. He pulled at his shirt, ready to take his clothes off.

"Haru, wait! You can't take your clothes off here!" Makoto's voice screeching inside his head made him stop. He looked down at the pool again. Just a little dip wouldn't hurt, right?

"You'll catch a cold!" the Makoto-voice chirped again.

Haruka frowned and crouched on the first step of the fountain, reaching out his hand to feel the water.

"Ahh," he moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the cold touch of the water in his hand.

_'Just a little bit more…' _he thought and climbed down to the next step, then sat on it, feeling his pants soaking in the wetness, and his shirt being soaked from the little stream above.

Makoto-voice had the right of it, Haruka was getting cold fast – to the point his teeth were chattering, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his little oasis. He waited until he was completely soaked and then got up and sat on a dry step near the bushes above the fountain.

His eyelids felt heavy. He was shivering badly, but still felt too lazy to get up to his bag and pull out a towel and a change of clothes. So he just lied down, turned on his stomach and closed his eyes, dropping his hand down to feel the trickle of cold water below.

_tbc._

* * *

The fountain in Shinjuku: farm1 .staticflickr /63/ 178296270_2cf6581c71_b .jpg (remove the spaces, add the usual extension after flickr, or just paste this to google search)

Thanks for reading, I don't want to torture Haruka any longer, so only one more chapter left! Hope you enjoy :)


	7. The Future is a Sea

**The Dolphin Dreams of Dry Land**

**Chapter 7: The Future is a Sea**

"Haru!" Makoto-voice screamed in his head again. "HARU!" It felt like he was shaking badly. He opened his eyes slowly to see Makoto's panicked face looking down at him. It's been at least 3 or more days since the last time he had dreamed about Makoto.

"Haru!" Makoto rocked him in his strong arms and then raised a hand to slap him. "Wake up!"

"Ow." Haruka widened his eyes and stared up at Makoto's worried, non-smiling face. "…Makoto?" he whispered in disbelief and touched Makoto's cheek, he was warm to the touch and completely different from the feel of the water.

"What are you doing, you're going to catch a cold!" Makoto – not the Makoto voice in Haruka's head, the real one – said and let go of Haruka, just long enough to take off his hoodie and wrap it around Haruka.

"How did you find me?" Haruka asked, still not entirely sure he wasn't dreaming.

"My mom told me you're on your way to the hotel, but I kept asking the front desk and since you haven't shown up and I couldn't reach you on the phone, I started looking for you around Shinjuku station," he uttered in one breath, then furrowed his brow. "Geez, I've searched everywhere…" Sighing, he looked down at the unique fountain. "I should've asked right away about fountains."

Haruka was still staring at his friend in disbelief. Makoto didn't seem hurt or hateful, just the same old Makoto, putting on the mother-hen/older brother act he always pulled when Haruka did something stupid – _No_, Haruka corrected himself, not stupid, rush? Spontaneous. That was a good word. He started laughing to himself, on the outside it was nothing more than a slight smile.

"Well, you look happy," Makoto said with a huff and got up, reaching his hand to help Haruka up on his feet. "Let's go to the hotel first so you could change your clothes, then look for a restaurant. You must be hungry, right?"

"Un." Haruka nodded meekly and inserted his hands into the sleeves of Makoto's hoodie. It was too big, but provided the warmth he needed. And it had Makoto's smell.

Makoto picked up Haruka's bag and pulled it onto his shoulder, throwing a glance at Haruka before starting to walk ahead. "This way."

Haruka didn't move, just stood, frozen, his hands, though hidden in the oversized sleeves of Makoto's jacket, clutched to fists at his sides. He bit his lip and frowned, then quickly leaped forward and hugged Makoto from behind, wrapping his arms around his stomach and making the taller boy stop in his tracks.

"I was wrong," he said quietly.

Makoto didn't move or reply, so Haruka lowered his head, resting his forehead against Makoto's back.

"I'm sorry…" he uttered softly. _'I need you.'_ There were some words he still couldn't say.

"You don't need to apologize," Makoto finally said quietly and turned around, forcing Haruka to raise his head again.

"I do!" Haruka raised his voice and then whispered, "I didn't mean a word I said."

In the dim light of the street lamp he could see the soft smile back on Makoto's face. "I know."

Haruka wanted to punch him. That Makoto. Wasn't he angry? Wasn't he hurt? Why would he just continue to be so gentle and forgiving? Haruka didn't deserve it.

"But you switched seats in class," Haruka said, lowering his eyes. "You even left the swimming club. You… you went away."

Makoto let out a chuckle. "Haru, you sounded like you needed some time alone to figure some things out; I didn't want to be in your way."

Haruka flushed. "I don't know if I have… not completely…" he sighed. "But…" he hesitated and continued staring at their shoes, Makoto's were so much bigger than his.

"Hm?"

"Don't go…" he whispered, almost inaudibly. Then raised his head and stared directly into Makoto's eyes. "Don't go!" he raised his voice.

Makoto tilted his head in puzzlement. "Go where?"

Haruka scowled in annoyance and muttered, "Tokyo."

It was silly considering they were in Tokyo, but Makoto did not make fun of Haruka's choice of words. Instead, he smiled lightheartedly and touched Haruka's face tenderly.

"I told you, didn't I?" he said quietly. "I won't leave you alone, Haru. If you stay in Iwatobi, I will stay there too. If you decided for example that you want to go to Tokyo to study art and join a powerhouse swimming team to compete with Rin on a national level, I have a plan for Tokyo too."

Haruka blinked. Study art? Powerhouse swimming team? Was Makoto thinking of future plans for Haruka too? That was a bit too much for him to take in. Still, he felt foolish for not thinking by himself of such obvious suggestions instead of wrecking his brain with doubts and fears. But was that what Makoto really wanted?

"No," he said quietly. "Makoto, you need to think of your own future, not do things just for my sake." There, he had finally put it on the table.

Makoto smiled. "That's not it, Haru. Everything I do is for my own sake." His eyes closed as his smile grew wider. "I want to be by Haru's side forever."

Haruka blinked. Even though he was cold, inside it felt like he was on fire. He let out a breath and then stood on his toes and grabbed Makoto's shirt, forcing him to lower his head and then pressed his lips against Makoto's mouth. His friend was taken by surprise.

"Haru," he mumbled into Haruka's mouth. "Someone will see us…"

"Let them," Haruka whispered back and forced his tongue into Makoto's mouth, in a rare act of initiative. Who would know them? Being in a city of millions had that advantage, at least.

He took in Makoto's familiar scent and taste, pushing for more and more. It was a taste of home. His heart started pounding harder against his chest and he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, moaning against his mouth as they took a little break to breathe. He soon felt his loins waking to life, he was getting hard, and by the feel of it, so was Makoto.

Perhaps for the first time, it was Haruka who broke the kiss first, although still not out of breath. Makoto was the one panting heavily.

"Let's go to the hotel."

Makoto nodded and turned around. He waited for Haruka to stand at his side before he started walking.

* * *

"Oh yeah," Haruka said when they were inside the elevator. "Aren't you here with your girlfriend?"

Makoto blushed and started stammering. "She's not… she's not my girlfriend!"

"Ohh?" Haruka eyed him. He knew as much, but it was fun to tease Makoto. "Auntie thinks she is. She'll be disappointed."

Makoto's face was still a deep shade of red. "Don't tell me she told you that joke…"

"Makoto, you took a girl alone to Tokyo, you've got to take responsibility."

"Ha~ru," Makoto whined, wrinkling his eyebrows. "I just accompanied Kazuya-chan because she was afraid of going to Tokyo by herself. We have separate rooms."

Sounds like Makoto, all right. Haruka chuckled.

They walked into Makoto's room. Haruka was surprised by how tiny and narrow it was. The queen size bed, pushed the wall, caught most of the space in the room. Well, he shrugged to himself, that was all they needed. That and a bath. He took his clothes off before Makoto even had a chance to put Haruka's bag down and turn around.

"Haru!" he called in surprise, then stared at Haruka's lower body. "You had your swimming suit on the entire day… figures."

Haruka calmly pulled down the tight swimming suit and freed his aching erection. Makoto's face grew pink again, to tip of his ears.

"You should take a bath first, you need to warm up, and then probably dinner—"

"Makoto," Haruka cut off his babbling and stepped forward, scaring Makoto back until his legs hit the bed and he sat down. Haruka straddled him and wrapped his hands around Makoto's neck, his hardness pressed against Makoto's tight stomach.

"I did mean one thing," he told him with a husky voice. "Don't fuss over me like a big brother or a mother." He pushed Makoto down on the bed and lowered his head to kiss him, his right hand roamed under Makoto's shirt, while his left unzipped his pants. Makoto groaned when Haruka's hand gripped his hard member.

"But I guess as a wife, it's okay," Haruka whispered and kissed him.

* * *

Later, they were soaking in the hot bath. Haruka was content, relaxing comfortably in Makoto's arms, embraced warmly by both his lovers.

Yes, he loved the water, and he loved Makoto. It was different kinds of love, but also kind of the same. Both made him feel good, safe, relaxed. Both felt like home.

Just two years until he's ordinary. But he wasn't going to worry about it right now. With Makoto by his side, he will be taking one step at a time and go with the flow, wherever it may take him. The future was a sea of possibilities.

For the first time in weeks, the future wasn't so scary.

_End._

* * *

Well, this is it for this story. It was fun exploring their relationship through Haruka. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^^;_  
_Thank you so much for reading, following, favorite'ing and reviewing_. _I will probably write more HaruMako stories, because they are so much fun and I'm way too obsessed with them XD So_, until next water time!_


End file.
